tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg City
Bigg City, more widely known as Bigg City Port because of its large harbor, is the biggest harbor in the US, and the 10th largest city in the United States, with 1, 298,426 people. History Bigg City was founded in 1769 by Louis Bigg, and it was incorporated as a town in 1772. It gained a reputation for having one of the largest ports in the thirteen colonies, and many people came to call the city itself Bigg City Port. In 1775 a large British fleet sailed into the port, and, ignoring many protest from the population and some of the British crew, they blockaded the port. In 1776, during the Revolutionary War, General George Washington led a campaign to take the city and destroy the blockade. With help from Esek Hopkins's Andrew Doria ''and her fleet, which included Scottish sailor John Paul Jones, the city was liberated. The battle became known as the Battle of Bigg City Port. After the revoultionary war, America gained her independence, and Bigg City Port resumed its exports and imports. In 1812, when a merchant ship from Bigg City, the Little Marie, was stopped by the British ship ''HMS Victory. This infuriated the population of the city. The city saw no action in the later war. During the Civil War, Bigg City and the state of Delaware remained with the Union, and a regiment comprised of solely soldiers from Bigg City, the 16th Delaware, under the command of Colonel William Star. It saw action at First and Second Bull Run, Shiloh, Gettysburg, Antietam, Chancellorsville, Rich Mountain, Hatteras Inlet, First Kernstown, First Chattanooga, David's Cross Roads, Mossy Creek, Albemarle Sound, Jerusalem Plank Road, Averasbourough, and Appottamox Court House. Bigg City was also the target of an offensive led by Confederate General Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson, although the force only reached Westminster, Maryland when it was turned back by the Army of the Potomac. During reconstruction, Bigg City prospered, especially with the continual construction work happening in the port, which more than doubled the size of it. In 1892, the first Tugboat fleet was founded in the port, the Star Fleet. More fleets followed, but the most important and powerful remained the Star Fleet and the 1901 Z-Stacks. Later, in 1909, Bigg City Port was named the "Tugboat Capital of the World". Many ocean liners also came to visit the port. Other ships and boats such as trampers, car floats, fishing boats and barges began appearing more frequently there. During the First World War and the 1920's, the port prospered even more. The port became one of the busiest ports in the entire United States. In 1926, the Star Tugs earned the Steel Contract, and many others against the Z-Stacks. However, bad things happened. The same year, during prohibition, gangster Johnny Cuba, who was smuggling illegal liquor for high prices, entered into the port and captured the Z-Stack Zebedee and ordered him to obey him, but was captured by the Star Tugs and Zebedee in an ambush on his warehouse. During the Great Depression, Bigg City was hit hard, and many of it's tugboat fleets were retired and sent to Lucky's Yard. After the Pearl Harbor attack in 1941, however, some fleets were called back into action, Including the Star Tugs and Z-stacks, which were headed by the sons of their previous owners, Jonathan Star and Walter Zero. Category:Locations